


First Meeting

by mechaspirit



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaspirit/pseuds/mechaspirit
Summary: Takes place pre-plague event. Iris snuck out of her aunt's shop that night to witness the Masquerade going on. But then she ended up encountering a mysterious visitor at the back of the shop...
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Asra/Apprentice Iris
Kudos: 2
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana Stories





	First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Do not own The Arcana. That rightfully belongs to Nix Hydra.**

Fireworks started bursting to the starry night and I quickly stepped out of my aunt’s shop to admire them. Despite visiting Vesuvia a few times before, this is actually my first night out during the Masquerade.

Many of them were wearing costumes and masks, partaking in small games, dances, and even edible delicacies until their heart contents. And considering the simple dress I’m wearing, I stuck out like a sore thumb. At least these people were having too much fun to care.

I turned back and noticed a large crowd gathering in the back of the shop. Out of curiosity, I went there to get a closer look and it turns out that there was a booth set up at that particular spot. 

_Weird, I don’t remember Auntie setting up anything back there,_ I thought to myself.

Eventually, I managed to push myself through the crowd and head to the front of the small tent. From there, I noticed a person who seemed to be around my age, with caramel skin and fluffy, white hair. And he seems to have various trinkets and masks, possibly trying to sell them. But what actually caught my attention was that he has tarots cards in his hands to tell fortunes. And a lot of the customers were eager to have their fortunes told.

…I may not have a great balance because all of a sudden, someone bumped right behind me and I ended up falling flat on my face. Now there goes my embarrassing night.

But that thought faded away once I felt a warm, gentle grip on my hand and heard a soft, airy voice.

“Miss, are you alright?”

I managed to get up on my knees and answered, “Yeah. I am.”

Then, our eyes met. It appears that time stands still for us at this particular moment…the moment when I’ll never forget how beautiful his dark, violet eyes were.


End file.
